The present invention comprises a new Mimulus, botanically known as Mimulus aurantiacus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Mimapri’.
‘Mimapri’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, orange-red flowers, glossy medium green foliage, with upright and tiered plant habit.
‘Mimapri’ originated from a hybridization made in July 2001 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘CO126-1’ with yellow flowers, a more trailing habit and less branching.
The male parent of ‘Mimapri’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘CO134-1’ with pink flowers, larger flower size and lighter green foliage. The resultant seed was sown in February 2002.
‘Mimapri’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2002 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Mimapri’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2002 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.